Mystery at Amity Park
by Cosomo
Summary: There was a specail news report that would change Both Timmy's and Danny's off Danny Phantom lives forever!Chapter 3 up... DPFOP crossover
1. Default Chapter

Mystery at Amity Park 

Disclaimer: I don't own F.O.P or/and Danny Phantom (Amity park in this chapter)

So this is my 1st F.O.P/Danny Phantom story; I have another story coming soon about Timmy and Friends trying to get tickets for a Chip Skylark concert but its kinda hard cuz I'm writing a new song called Make A Wish. Also I'm writing a story called Phantom Showdown (I don't think I'll post it though, (It's a cross over between Xiaolin Showdown and Danny Phantom) because it's not a really great story.)

* * *

One Sunny summer afternoon Timmy was in his room working on his computer, a search engine to be exact.

"I'm so bored, There is nothing good to do today. Or atleast till 5:00, That's when all the good programs start on TV. And today there's a Crash Nebula special on today, cant wait, but till then I have to entertain my self, lets see what should I look up…" Timmy said

"How about you go outside and go play with Chester or/and A.J?" the Pink pencil suggested

Right Then He stood up and stated walking towards the Blinking green basketball.

"I would want to but they're both busy with a project" The 10-year-old boy stated. Timmy looked at the clock; it was only 3:47. A whole hour and thirteen minutes that he would have to wait… being bored out of his mind.

"What's the project about, Timmy?" The Green basketball poofed into his normal green-haired fairy self.

"Its about Mr. Crocker's freakish obsession with fairies, I finished it last night… and I lied saying there's no such things as fairies." Timmy said pulling out a sheet of paper saying there's no such thing as fairies. By now it was 3:54 and Timmy thought of an idea. He went over to Wanda now who was in her fairy form. "I wish we could be at the mall, I heard that there's a new Arcade." And with a poof yellow smoke he was there!

"Wow look Timmy there's a game called Ping Pong!" Cosmo Almost shouted with excitement. Timmy looked at him funny

"Cosmo, that's one of the oldest and most boring games EVER." Timmy stated. Then Cosmo just stayed quiet after that. When Timmy left it was 4:56, meaning that he had four minutes to get home. He looked around making sure that no one was around then had eye contact with Wanda. "I wish I was at my house!" Timmy wished.

There was another poof of yellow smoke and he was home!

"At last I can sit down now and watch some Crash Nebula without any distractions!" Timmy said.

3…2…1… the program was supposed to start but all you could here were the most dreaded thing for a Ten-year-old-Boy to hear.

"This normally scheduled program has interrupted by this news report" the news reporter stated, there were pictures on the screen of burning houses, or other badly damaged homes. "This is what mysteriously happened over night in Amity Park, Wyoming! Police are on the case now but have only found this glowing maybe radioactive sludge! Now back to your normally scheduled program!"

Timmy usually hated that when it happened but this time he took interest in the News report 'I'll think about it later, now its time Crash Nebula.'

"Timmy this really important, you can always wish for reruns!" Wanda whined

"But… Fine" Timmy Groaned. 'Maybe if I do this for her she do something to pay me back'

Timmy went on his computer to the site with an article about Amity Park.

"Look, it says: Most likely the work of a prankster. If you get any more information would you please tell us A.S.A.P.!" Cosmo read off the computer screen. They all looked at each other.

"I guess this means we will be going on a trip" Timmy walked up to his wall map and found Amity Park. "I'll start getting ready, we will leave at Exactly 7:00pm." Timmy walked away.

"Wow this sure is serious! I have to wait…" Cosmo pulled out his wrist watch "Ok, its 5:12 now meaning I have to wait 2 hours and 48 minutes." Cosmo mumbled the last part.

"I'm going to see if I can find any more Information about the crime scene. You go do something useful for our trip, or sleep or something. Just don't get into any trouble." Wanda glared and the Green haired fairy…

* * *

So that was the first chapter of my first story. R&R: Don't care about flames. Flames tell me that I can try better next time. Ya know the old saying: you learn from your mistakes. So if you want the next chapter… REVIEW. And know to watch TV and after that type out my next story I wrote in my old red Notebook. Cosmo is somewhat OOC ( A little smarter then usual). 


	2. The battle

Mystery At Amity Park

So now for the second chapter…Danny's chapter! This is going to be the chapter when he was battling and make the special news report.

Disclaimer: don't own anything That Butch Hartman created. I also don't own Fire wing!

Danny was sitting in English class Reading his book Titled Fire Wing. This was for a book report due the following week; he hadn't even started it because of his secret keeping him busy. His secret was he was a Halfa, Half human, Half ghost. Only his Friends (and a sister that's not supposed to know) know this secret

"Lets look at the time" he whispered to himself "Its 2:57! Only three minutes of this school week left". The Black haired boy looked around and noticed his 'friend' Sam reading War and Peace and was almost done it. And on the other side of the room was Tucker, probably reading an old Archie comic. The bell rung and every body packed up their school gear and went to their lockers.

"So, Danny…" Sam asked "Are going to be Ghost hunting today?" she opened her locker, which was right next to Danny's.

"I don't know, but I'll page you if I do, Ok" Danny replied. He picked up his coat and put it on. He walked over to Tuckers locker who was on the other side of the hall. Sam followed.

"So Tuck, what's your book report about?" Danny asked then grinned knowing he hadn't started a book.

"That's none of your business" Tucker had finished zipping up his coat and walked toward the door. The ground was covered with a thick, fresh blanket of snow. The gang walked down the icy steps that lead into the school and they all almost fell because Tucker slipped. The three of them went down the street and stopped at a crosswalk. "Today I have to turn off here today, so you two will be by you by yourself today. And do not forget to page me if anything comes up!" Tucker said and turned the corner.

So Danny and Sam shrugged and continued walking down the street. " I wonder what those ghost you captured earlier are doing right now!" Sam asked trying to start a conversation

"I don't know. And why would I care. A ghost hasn't attacked me in 2 weeks. This means I can try harder in school because I can actually study and do my homework!" Danny said " and now I can have more fun!" he walked and fell over on ice! Sam stood there laughing. And tried to help him up, yet she fell over too. They looked at each other and eventually got up.

"Danny could you close your eyes for a moment" Sam asked Danny. Danny followed the command. He knew what Sam was going to do. He had waited for this moment for a while! He heard Sam taking a few steps.

Danny wondered ' is she leaving me, no she wouldn't, or would she? Sam you betrayed me! How could you!' Danny heard a few more steps, this time getting a little louder. 'Yes she stayed! But is she going to do what I think she's going to do'

"OK, Danny you can open your eyes!" Danny yet again followed the command and saw Sam's arms stretched over his head; he now knew what this meant. Sam had a huge pile of snow in her hands and dropped it over Danny head.

"Ah, That was cold! Why did you do that?!?" Danny Shivered.

"Because I can." Sam informed Danny. She started walking again and Danny followed.' She doesn't play fair… now would be the perfect time for revenge. Mwahahaha… wow that was random… anyways" Danny plotted. But nothing is too good to be true, Danny's ghost breath had activated, meaning a ghost was around.

"Great, just when I thought I had a vacation, some stupid ghost had to come and ruin it! Sam wait there's a ghost, take the thermos and help me!" Danny dropped the Fenton thermos and summoned 2 glowing rings. One going up and the other down, He finished and became Danny Phantom. The now white haired boy looked around and saw a green blast come from no where. "Woah, who's there?!? Show yourself!" Danny commanded. Out of now where in particular 5 ghost appeared, he knew them all. The lunch lady, Skulker, Technus, Ember and Johnny 13.

"Where did you guys come from? I thought I had sent you to the ghost zone, how did you escape?" Danny gestured.

"Were back, loser, to get our revenge on you and your little friends! Prepare for a battle of your life!" Ember shouted. The evil got ready. Lunch lady pulling out overly sized food, Skulker flashing out his P. D. A, Technus gathering mechanical devices, Ember switching modes on her guitar, and Johnny yelling "Shadow Attack!"

" Why now, I just when I got my time of school! Anyways lets hurry this up a little!" Danny shouting while shooting plasma beams. He knew all of the ghosts were powerful, and that it would take a lot more than plasma beams to beat all of them, but that didn't stop him for trying. He faced Sam and yelled "Get TUCKER now!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Danny felt the nervousness and anger growing in him. 'This is a tough battle, how am I ever going to win? No, lets be optimistic… GO DANNY GO!!!!!!!!!! Who am I kidding? If only there was another good ghost on my side, of only…" Danny thought while dodging everything that was shot at him. His anger was now completely eaten by nervousness; he froze in mid air. Unable to move he got hit by shadow, 13's helpful assistant. Danny came to his senses when he hit the ground. There was only one thing on his mind. Losing. He heard tucker's scooter screech to a stop, it didn't matter to him anymore, what could tuck do? He had an Idea; maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

"Danny, I'm here! Please get up…" Tucker said nervously

"Tuck… I have an Idea… Get your PDA out and command Skulker to fight his teammates… It might work…" Danny got up and started to fly hoping his plan would work. And to his surprise… it did! Skulker had almost already beaten the lunch lady, and Danny had fired beams at Shadow. Danny wasn't nervous anymore. Now he was optimistic, ready to battle. His body overflowed with energy, a little too much energy! He noticed that Sam and Tucker were giving him a weird look. He looked around for anything that would reflect himself. He eventually found a small puddle of some unknown liquid. He noticed he was covered with green flames, he had a new ability. He flew up to Technus, who was already almost beaten by Skulker, who had just moved onto Ember.

"You really… think… you can… beat me… Technus… master of tech-" He was cut off by Danny touching the almost defeated ghost head. After a few seconds it lit on fire, engulfing him in green flames. He gave his friends a look of joy then pointed to the thermos.

"Make sure you clean up these ghosts, before they recover!" He told to one of his friends, neither one particularly. Now there was one ghost left. Skulker. This one was easy due to his new ghost power. Now all of the ghosts were gone. He looked around in joy only to see a mess of a neighborhood, There was green flames and ooze everywhere. He heard someone coming and quickly flew down to Tucker and Sam, grabbed onto them and went intangible. He couldn't let anyone know he made this mess, or else he could get in so much trouble he would die of the pressure. All he heard was a scream and the person running away.

"So… good job Danny! I would've never thought you could beat them" Sam cheered

"That's what I thought too, until Tucker arrived with his PDA. Now if I can, I'm going to go home and put the ghosts back where they belong; I wonder if Walker will find them…" Danny hoped that Walker would find them somewhere in the Ghost zone.

"Maybe, And yes we should put the ghosts away, before some one opens the thermos" Sam stared at Tucker while saying that, Then Danny who was transforming back to normal after flying to his house. He put the ghosts back into the ghost zone. He went upstairs and turned the TV onto the news, and saw his mess posted on every news station…

Wow… I actually got this chapter done… I never thought it was going to end due to school. Wow Midterms… you do have to study… (Not saying that didn't). And my annoying 'friend' calling me for like… 2 hours daily, once she tried reading me Romeo and Juliet (And yes she talks about the stupidest things like this certain piece of jewelry that she stole from her sister. Oh yes and she has a four-year-old brother that phoned me for no reason… I can't understand him half of the time…). And all these parties I have to go to… Yeah all of that was pointless to type, but I want to explain the reasons for not getting a chapter up in a while…

And now For the Responses for the people who complimented my First Chapter!

Neosun7: Thanks… Sorry I couldn't update soon (a few reasons above) 

**Cakreut12: Thank you for reviewing **

**CrazyFairy: Yes, Dudes r us! Thank you for the review**

**HyperCosmo: Thanks… But I can't take all the credit my teachers taught me how to write! **

Now to work on other stuff… Oh yes and If you want I can post or send you A script for the Birthday Wish episode! Put it in a review or something


	3. To Amity Park we go!

Mystery At Amity Park 3

I am so sorry for the people who have waited for this chapter, But really, I have been having so many exams and junk lately, that This is one of the last things on my list! And again, I am very sorry! On with the Chapter!

It was now 6:47, And Timmy was running around his room like crazy, doing last minute packing. He picked up two extra sets of clothes, a Pillow and Blanket and a Gameboy, He thought this would be most important, Being a ten year old anyways. The boy went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, then a pen, writing as neat as possible " I am gone, Do not look for me, I will be back soon... Hopefully..." He wrote down the last part just in case.

"Timmy, This is your 7 minute reminder, Be ready soon!" Wanda alerted him in a monotone voice. She swam around her fish bowl, being followed by Another gold fish, like herself. They stopped and stared at the boy as he walked out of the room, then returning a minute later with a few snacks and drinks, putting them in a large Backpack! He looked at his fish, nervously.

"Uh, don't you wanna get ready, or are you going to use your magic the whole trip." The boy looked at his fish. " You know this place could be crowded with people and you might not be able to user your magic! You might wanna bring Something extra just in case!" He walked over and put in his last Item, His wallet, which was stuffed with 5 dollar bills!

" Don't worry Timmy, I am pretty sure this place isn't like New York or anything, or it would be world famous! Actually I have only heard of this place once, and it said it was nothing amazing!" The green-eyed fish answered his question. He poofed out of the water, along with his wife. " Look, you only have one minute left, get those last minute things done!"

"But they are done! I guess I will just wait here then, I mean, Its only one stinkin' minute!" They Brown haired boy sat on his bed, staring at his alarm clock. " So long, Dimmsdale, And Hello Amity Park!" Was the last thing heard before he disappeared along with his fairies!.

Danny ran up to his room and immediately turned on his computer. He sat for a minute, waiting for it to boy up, then opened his instant messenger ( I only have MSN, so i don't really know how the other ones work, just to let you know), and to his luck Sam was on, and Tucker had his status to away! He instantly opened a window and began to type

Danny(P)F: HI, are you watching the news?

...: I was, until I saw your battle remains

Danny(P)F: I need help, this is going to bug me until They stop showing it, which will probably be when they Find ME!

...: And what are the chances of that happening anytime soon, and They will probably assign your parents to it anyway, and they wouldn't believe that the ghost is you!

Danny(P)F: Good point. Thanks for helping me, I had better leave and delete this conversation before my parents come home!

...: Good luck with whatever you are going to do! Bye

Danny quickly deleted the message and logged off before anyone could read it. He turned the TV back on and Flipped through the channels, making sure not to stop at any news networks! " How come nothing on TV is ever made for 14 year olds after school!" He turned off the TV and grabbed his Boots and his back and red winter jacket. Danny walked down the street, the opposite way if the fight, to the next bus stop, thinking he should get away from the area. He decided the mall was a good place. it was full of people that didn't know the mess. The Teenager put his hands casually in his pockets and took out a $10 bill and putting on the register, while being handed a hot cup of Coffee, Not usually what he ordered, but it was good enough for his mess.

He looked around, he knew a few people in the mall. Then he saw a red cap. It was on the head of a younger African boy wearing a coat. " Yo, Tucker over here!" The boy looked in the direction of the boy, a smile spreading across his face. He walked over to his Friends table.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker sat down on the other side of the table.

"Getting away from everything! I have been here for almost an Hour, I probably should phone home to make sure they know I am here. He went into his pocket and pulled out 35 cents ( I don't know what the price is where you live, but that is how much it is where I live) And walked over to the pay phone.

"Ring, Ring... Come on pick up already!" He dialed the number and looked at the people entering the mall. One person caught his eye. He looked a few years younger then him, with brown hair and Pink coat! He was carrying a brown backpack over his shoulder and sat down, looking around curiously!

"Hello, This is the Fenton residents, w e are not home at the moment, please leave a message after the beep!" Danny didn't bother leaving a message, and walked over to the little boy sitting down.

"Hey, do I know you?" Timmy asked Danny as he approached him.

"No, I am pretty sure you don't!" He answered the question. " But you look familiar!" He stared at the boy, then walked away.

" Wow, Teenagers, I don't get them and they're thinking…." He got up and decided to secretly follow the boy, he somehow recognized The Black haired teenager too…

TBC

Again, I am very sorry this chapter being posted very late, I hate school so much, I almost never have time for my own needs anymore. Not much to say.… I will try and update, or at least make a new story. I have a few Ideas, But I cant get them onto paper, And I am also sorry if this chapter sucks, I did it in about a hour with no planning, I got to stay home from school today, that is why I was able to finish this chapter!

And Now for Reviewer comments.

Cakreut12: Timmy is now back! Thanks for the review!

Yugirules: I guess you are one happy reader now!

Bluish black dolphin: I finally did, now I will try to update, its just kinda hard now

Bonnie: I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but I didn't make it much longer. When I have more time I will make a long chapter.

cakreut12 : Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry About not sending you a script yet, I just got a new computer, I need to find where I wrote it down, It may take a while. Anyway Have a giant cookie for being a supporter of my story and waiting for the script!

Well…. That's it for this chapter… Stay tuned for the next chapter of: Mystery At Amity Park!


End file.
